Ted in pokemon world
by boypokemonmaster12
Summary: It's just a story that I am writing right now about a character kinda based on me in pokemon world!
1. Chapter 1

**Ted in Pokemon World**

_Chapter 1_

Once upon a tim in pokemon world their lived a boy called Ted and he was very happy living in Palet town. He best friends with Ash and mistie and brook. He woke up and was sad he had no pokenon to play with. Ash bust into his room and seid "Prof oak said u should come to the lab nd he has a surprise four you.

So Ted went to the lab and prof oke was there and he said "welcome I hav something for you and he went to the machine and found a ball. He bought the ball with him nd said "here have this" and Ted knew imedietley what he had in his hand. It was a pokemon. He presed the button and out flied a Latios but he was golden. Ted turned to ash and said ha! I have a pokemon now too I can come with you and mistie and ash and brook and we can go on a adventure together!

Ash was so happy he huged pikahuc and said "Yes you can"

And then they went outside and found Teds mom and she said "now you can have dreams" and gave him runing boots.

So Ted and Ash and there pokemon went out onto the road to go to the next town to get mistie and brook who were there.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Ted in Pokemon World

Chapter 2

Ted steped onto the grass on the road and Ash screamed watch out and then a Ratatat came out and so Ted got his pokeball out and said Go latios! And then the Latios came out onto the battlefield. The sun shined on his golden skin and it made it all shiny so the Ratata was blinded. Latios then used tackle because Ted said he should and the wild ratatat fainted. Ash was impresed with Ted so much he said "wow I was not that good when I was a kid too like you!"

So they continued and more fights happened but Ted won all of them and even cought a Pidgey in a pokeball that Ash gave him after this 3 susesful battle!

They walked some more and finally arrived in the town only to find…..

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Ted in pokemon world!

Chapter 3

Team Rocket was standing and bloking the way! Ash stood infront of Ted nd said "Team rocket go away! You guys are evil! And then he said Pikachu go! And Pikachu went out and did electricity on them. Team rocket was scared and said "fine we will leave forn ow! And ran into the woods!

Wow ash you rock! Said ted because of what happened! Tanks! Said ash and then Then they actually went inside. They found mistie standing by the pokemon center and she said that we should heal the pokemon inside. We went in and found brook too because he was in a battle and his pokemon were hurt. Ted asked if they were ok and he said yes they are ok. They went to books house and had some cakes and shared some with their pokemon too. Ted was the happiest as he can be. Ash informed the others that they saw Team rocket when we came to the town and mistie said that she heard of it too.

Ted said that maybe they should discovert what why the team rocket was here and they all agreed. After a sleep they decided to go look for clues in the forest to find team rocket

What they didn't know yet is that tem rocked had a secret hideout inside the forest!

To be contuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Ted in pokemon world

Chapter 4

Ted walked out of the door and then he turned to everyone and said "guys we gotta believe in ourselfs because otherwise we cant really stop team rocket!

Ash believed in Ted so he agreed. The others not so much but soon they would be proven wrong for Ted had a secret.

So they walked out and then out of the bushes came out two people dressed in dark clothes and they had something hiding in behind them and then thye also had funny voices.

So the first one said "ah you mustb e looking for the team rockets that were here, you just missed them they went that wayokay?

So they went the way the wrid people said they should go and they found a secret cave. The cave was scary and kinda dark but Ted and ash were not scared. Brook was scared but mistie slaped him and said that he was acting silly and that they would be safe with pokemon that they have!

They walked in and suddenly got attacked by a lots of Zubats! The zubats flaped about them and one got cout in the hair of Mistie and then Ted sent out his golden Latios and he scared them off. The latios was so shiny that he lit the path and they could see again and no zubats attacked them this time. They walked on and found a cave with some water in it and they also found a scary looking machine with lots of little lights flikering aurund.

Mistie let out a grasp and they were surouned by a lot of evil looking team rockets. Ash and Brook and Ted sent out their pokemon but thena leader wlaked out of the shadows and told everyone to stop.

"You should not be here he said in an evil voice

We had t ocome because you guys are planning something eivl said ted

Ha but you won't fund out what that is because we will not let you muhahahaha! And with that he put a bomb on the floor and a puffff of smoke came out and he was gone

Ted looked around and could not find any of the other team rocket they had all disappeared from the cave. Mistie wlaked towared the machine but when she touched it it stoped working and then a beeping noise started going off.

Ash shouted it's a bomb and they started running out of the cave because it would have colapsed on them.

They just made it out and they were patting because of all the runing. Ted looked up only to see…

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ted loked up and saw that they were fallen on the ground infront of a lot of police people whoe were women. Brook had hearty eyes and walked up to one and said "my you are so beautiful why don't you be my gf but she was not impresed

She pushed him and said that they should get out of here because the cave had colapsed and that it was not safe. Ted told her that team rocket was there ans she said she will look into that.

Ted Ash Brook and mistie wlaked back to the town and they sat down ant an ice cream place to have ice cream together and talk things through.

I am convinsed that team rocket want to take over the pokemon world otherwise they would nt run from a few trainers like us said ted

Yes but now we have lost the trace we cant find them that easily said Mistie

Ah yes but oyu see when you were not loking I placed a secret chip on the bos vest and he didn't see either because I made my latios do it. So now I have a tracking computer with me and so we can see that he is actualy in the Newport town to the south fo here! Said ted asa matter of factly.

But to get there wen eed to get the boat fairy! Said brook!

Mistie looked happy because she liked water pokemon and water but brook didn't look happy. He looked gren.

Ash was happy too actualy and so was ted. They went to sleep again and the next day they packed their bags and set of to get to the port that will get them to the boat for Newport!

To be contuned


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ted and everyone was walking down the road and they saw a sing that said "This way to the fairy and then they folowed it until they got to it. There stood a man with a hat and a mustash and a pipe and he said "you are adventures that want to bored this ship I imagine? And mistie said yes we are.

So then he said "oh hah hah but oyu must duel me before you enter the ship because the water are dangerus and there are many pokemon on the water and they might attack so I need to sure that you can fight.

And then everyone said ok and the man with the hat trow a pokeball and out came a Squirtle and he waited for the others to release their pokemon. Ted tok out his Latious and then ash took out his pikauch and mistie took out her goldie and brook took out his onix.

The man said "go squirtle use watergun and then squirtle did it on to Pikachu who was wet and he electrocuted himself and he fainted a bit.

Onix tried to hit the squirtle but he missed because the squirtle was so fast and he ended up hurting himself and fell

The goldie tried to attack but was super not efecting because of squirtle is water pokemon too

Then the latios atacked and he hit the squirtle and because the latios was a legendary pokemon he bet the squirtle and he fainted on the ground where he stood.

The mand was impresed and he said that it would be ok if they went in the ship so they did. Inside they had lots of food and cakes and they also healed their pokemon because of the pokecenter that was inside the massive ship too.

And then they had a nice sleep and the next day the weather aas lovely and they stood on the dek and it was lovely

But then the weather changed and it was rainy suddenly and the ship rocked around until it hit something. Ash said "oh no we must have hit a rock or something!"

And ted looked around and saw it was no rock but an icebreg!

He shouted at everyone "we will sink if we don't run away now and he got a lot of thje people inside the shit up on the deck and he sumoned his latios. The latios did a magical attack and he gew veey big and everyone could climb on the back of it and they flew away from the the ship that was scewed in half from the iceberg and they saw it explode.

Then they flew south until they reached Newport.

Everyone was safe thanks to ted and they were all very happy with him.

While everyone was happy they didn't notice that there was a dark misterius person loking at them!

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ted and the gang sorta walked aroun a bit and then thye went to the pokecenter to heal the latios because he was hurt. The ladie there said it's okay and that the latios will be fine and then Ted put him in the beall and gave it to the lady and the lady put the ball in the machine and it beeped and it was okay. The n all of a sudden a creepy man bust inside the pokecenter and shouted "TED AND ASH AND MISTIE AND BROK PLEASE COME OUTSIDE AND MEET ME!"

And then he run out of the door.

Ted was surprised as were everyone but then they left the pokecenetrer they found the man standing outside.

He shouted "You should fight me!" and took out a pokemon ted had never sen before.

Ted tok out his Latios and the latios won and the man then took of his creepy hood and it was the pokemon gym leader of Newport.

He then said "I was testing you all to see if I can challenge you and you are good enough s ocome to my gym and you can fightme and I might give you a badge"

So he went inside the gym

Ted turned to the others and said "we should go fight him for the badges because if we manage to defet him then we will be stronger and we can take on the team rocket without much trouble!"

They all agreed and went inside the building.

They were standing inside a rom that loked like it was a swimming polo. It was kinda strange but Mistie liked it.

They got in the water and started swiming to reach the leader. They were almost there and then al of a sudden….. *KABOOM!*

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The wals around them colapsed and they were surounded by team rocket and the evil team rocket boss!

Everyone at the town screamed and they aran round and hid behind bushes but Ted nd his friends and the gym leader were not scared. They just tok out their pokeballs and trow them into the team rocket and out came out the pokemons inside them including the golden latios of ted.

The leader shouted "HA! With that we are going to win team rocket stand no chance!"

Ted agreed and so did everyone!

Tam rocket baddies thew out a lot of Kofin and Ekans but they were no match against the pokemon of ted and his gang.

The team rocket badies ran away scared leaving only the leader standing alaone but he didn't seem evey scared. Actualy he was smiling. Then he opened up a bag and tok out 3 pokeballs and trew them and out came out Zaptos, Artikuno and Mew! He really was a strong opnent ted thought!

Then they attacked him with their pokemon and it was a big battle and a lot of mistie brook and ash (and the leader) pokemon were hurt but in the end the pokemon of the team rocket leader were defeat and Ted stood victorius with his golden latios who shon in the son and made everyone grasp in awe!

The team leader was arested and taken to prison against crimes against pokemon!The gym leader who had seen how powerful Ted was gave him the badge instantly because he had no chanse of wining against ted! He was very impresed. HE called al the other leaders too who were impressed and gave Ted all the badges so that ted was the first person to get them that fast AND he was the youngest ever! His friends ash mistie and brok were very very impresed and kinda jilaouse!

Ted decided that it was time he left everyone and went o battle against the elite 4 to defeat them and become the gratest pokemon master ever! Ash and miste and brook wished him lots of luck and they knew he could do it!

He got on the back of latios and they flew towards the mountain!

To be continued!


End file.
